To Steal a Heart
by whenbooksbecomelife
Summary: A heart is the most important part of a person. Therefore it is both a treasure and a burden. Hearts can be easily stolen, by both the good of love, and the evil of magic. All hearts can be stolen, except one saviors. Or maybe it can.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, or their stories. This is just something to hopefully show my appreciation of OUAT and the characters.***

* * *

 **Killian Jones**

Of all the enchantments placed on his hook, one of the first few was really starting to weigh on Killian's mind. As he sat in his room as his thoughts raged between throwing the bloody attachment into the depths of the harbor, or staring at it. Staring at it often lead to pacing and the urge to throw the hook out the window.

His thoughts raged in a whirlpool of confusion, desire, and anger. Golden curls, soft lips and scars so deep it was hard to see beyond them.

The causes of this mental whirlpool (for they were causes, and there were two) was the fight between the feared pirate captain, and the proud navy lieutenant. They were fighting over a heart, one that sat oblivious and well protected at the vortexes center.

The whirlpool of thoughts raged on and on, stopping the pirate and lieutenant from reaching the glowing heart. Sometimes one of them looked like they could reach the heart but would be thrown back quickly and the battle would continue.

Killian couldn't stop the memories that were being played on a replay loop. Watching a yellow bug drive across a line he could not follow. The Bloody hopefulness he felt when he found her apartment in Manhattan, quickly followed by despair and later determination to show her the truth, if not for himself but for her family. Thankfulness that she was back, and down right confusion as to why she wouldn't stay. Memories of a red dress, a tear streaked face, a damn bar wench and a passionate kiss.

Killian was in love with Emma Swan.

But was she able to look past the hook and love him back? Killian wasn't able to tell. There had been kisses and heart felt moments that lead him to think so but Emma would still hide behind her walls and armor. It was getting annoying how many times he would give everything, do everything for her and yet she still wouldn't let him in. When would she finally trust him?

Killian couldn't stand being in his room anymore. He pulled on his leather jacket and rushed outside for some air. His feet knew where he wanted to go before he did. The harbor always calmed him down when he was restless. Killian was so lost in storm of thoughts that he didn't realize he wasn't the only person out for an evening stroll. he saw his favorite bench occupied.

Gold sat on the bench watching the sun begin its descent into the harbor. His cane tapped at the pavement expectantly. Killian hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him and he went to join Gold.

"What brings the crocodile to this side of town on this fine evening?"

Gold let Killian's question hang in the air for a pregnant moment before choosing to look up at they pirate.

"Why is it I don't remember your little time escapade?"Killian looked shocked.

"Oh don't give me that look. Glamours are hard to come by. If you truly did go back in time, you would have had to had help from someone who knew magic well. It certainly wasn't Regina. so that leaves Miss Swan who if I remember correctly had recently lost her magic, and me.

So I will ask my question again Hook, what did you tell me, that made me want to brew a forgetting potion?" Gold turned away from the rapidly approaching sunset to appraise the leather clad man beside him.

Killian quickly rearranged his surprised features as he thought of how to respond. "When we met you, you were quite interested in our story. You wanted to know how we were able to go back in time and..." Killian swallowed, " and you wanted to know if you ever found Balefire." At this Killian looked at Gold, whose face had become an unreadable mask. "Emma said yes, but nothing more. The next time we saw you, you were brewing your potion to forget us and you locked us in your vault without helping us get back, so thanks for that."

Gold's cane resumed its tapping but this time more angrily. "So you were given the chance to change our history, to save his life, and you did nothing?" It took Killian a moment to realize that Gold was talking about his son. "All Emma said was that I found him? She did nothing to try and change his fate?"

Killian let out a huff in protest. "She didn't want to alter the timeline so much that you could have never seen your son, or Storybrooke was never created or something far far... Worse."

"WORSE? What could be worse? you were given a chance to fix history. I was given a chance to save my son, to right my wrongs and I did nothing." Gold gave Killian a despaired look. "What could be worse than that?"

"What were we supposed to do?"

"Did you not care for Bae at all?"

"How can you say that?" Killian's tight hold on his temper was becoming strained. "Of course I cared for him. We bloody lived together on that damn island. If there was anything I could have done I would. Emma was just trying to not make things worse."

"Oh so you're defending Miss Swan now. You really are just a devoted puppy, following her around everywhere pining for her affections."

The leash that held Killian's temper snapped. "Emma and I just saved you life, and the whole ruddy town for that matter, who knows what would have happened if we changed history too much." He tossed Gold a murders look. "I think the correct response to all this would be a thank you."

Gold met Killian's eyes with and equally murders stare. "Well then I thank you my dear captain for proving my point about us villains. We have no happy endings. I will never see my son again, and you will never gain the affections of Miss Swan. There is no hope for us."

"But what about you and belle? I know it's been rocky but wouldn't that be your happy ending?" All of Killian's anger was now sinking to the pit of his stomach as despair. Golds words had a ring of truth to them. It didn't seem possible for a 300 year old vengeful pirate to get his happy ending.

Gold's shoulders stiffened. "That's not my happy ending. At least not yet. But it could be. I just need to be able to take what I want for that happiness to be possible."

The despair hung heavy around the two men as they sat silent watching the sun reach the ocean lighting it up. The night was calm, but not to the one handed pirate. The storm of his thoughts had begun again, angry thoughts doubling the intensity of the whirlpool. Killian clutched his hook with his good hand, his knuckles whitening at the strength of his grip. He ran a thumb along the metal. He knew Emma. After their most recent adventure he knew her a lot better. He knew that even if she now had a small place in her heart for him, she wouldn't acknowledge it. No matter how much he proved to her, how much he did. Killian realized that he was tired of sitting on the sidelines waiting for Emma to make up her mind. He wanted to know if he was as important to Emma, as she was to him.

He held up his hook to the now red light of the setting sun. He made ready to stand up from the bench and noticed that Gold was no longer there. He stood, and was about to decide what to do next. The pirate and lieutenant of Killian's thoughts each tried to make their argument one more time, before the verdict of the argument decided.

'You deserve happiness, go and take some,' encouraged the pirate. 'You have done so much and gotten nothing in return, it cannot hurt to use that hook to take what you rightly deserve.'

'You deserve happiness, I won't deny that,' argued the lieutenant. 'But do you want it to be forced? After years of taking what you desire, wouldn't it be better to earn something as important as this?'

The whirlpool seemed to grow stronger, and suddenly a memory of The Evil Queen, putting a spell on his hook filled his head.

Just as suddenly as it had gotten stronger the mental battle stopped.

Killian squared his shoulders and set off for the Main Street, verdict decided. For the pirate of his thoughts was now in possession of his prize; the glowing heart.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Characters and Places in this fic are not owned by myself. If they were life for the citizens of Storybrooke would get interesting!***

* * *

 **Emma**

It had been a hell of three days. First she lost her magic, then came a baby brother, a time portal, a f***ed up past, the ball, and saving the world, yet again. So there was no dispute when she did not come to Granny's for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. The Savior deserved a day off of peace and quiet and no monsters.

It had felt good, sleeping in, watching tv, taking looong hot showers. But with nothing urgent to do Emma's mind had done quite a bit of wandering. And here was the other reason she was 'taking a day off'. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she was hiding from the pirate.

To be honest she no longer knew where they stood anymore, their relationship had been so twisted it was confusing to even think about it.

So in typical Emma fashion, she was running from the issue, or in this case hiding from it. At this time that meant staying inside, and not going anywhere or seeing anyone. Of course Mary Margaret and David had come by, they were her mom and dad after all. They had even almost gotten her out of the house, but then she had chickened out, again.

On the third night David and Mary Margaret were able to get her out of the house. The promise of Granny's grilled cheese was too good to ignore anymore.

The sky that was a deep shade of indigo, and the street lights lit up the sidewalk. Emma pulled up in her yellow bug and parked in front of Granny's. She exited the car, and took a quick look back up the empty street. Everything was calm. She entered the patio, and quickly walked past that table.

The one that got her into this mental mess to begin with.

The one where she found a man who would give up his home for her.

Where she had been kissed in the most tender, and heated way possible.

Even when she tried to keep these thoughts out, the ghost of that kiss made her lips tingle. Her pace picked up, and the bell rang as she entered the diner. Her family was already waiting for her in a booth, so she joined them.

While she was waiting for her food, the bell on the door rang. She glanced up, curious at who the newcomer was, and stiffened, when she saw a long black leather coat, heading to the counter.

* * *

 **Killian**

He walked up to the counter with the goal of ordering a drink, keenly aware of Swan's eyes following him. She was sitting in a booth with her family, obviously having a family dinner. He sat down his back to her, and ordered a shot. Sadly Granny did not sell rum, and all of his had either been on his person or on his ship, which was no longer his. The rum in his flask had not lasted long. He really needed to find a establishment that sold rum.

Killian glanced over his shoulder at Emma, and saw her deep in a conversation with her boy. His staring was interrupted by Ruby, the red headed girl, bringing him his drink and the bottle. He downed it in one gulp.

Swan did not acknowledge his presence. As they finished their meal he stood with the bottle and exited the diner. The night had not changed since he entered Granny's, but more stars had come out. Some of them were familiar to him, but others were new and very different.

He heard a commotion in Grannys and went to sit on the patio. The very same spot he had confessed to Emma about his ship. He still didn't know what had happened after that confession. She had kissed him, but Killian felt that it was more out of gratitude then love. Once again the thing he desired most, only given in thanks.

 _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._ How many times had he said that? But when it came to Emma, was he really fighting for her or was he just there, giving her the space she wants. Now that Rumple had confirmed that the curse on his hook still worked, he couldn't get this idea out of his head.

Emma and her family exited the dinner. They walked right past him, to the roadside. He took a swig from the bottle. Emma gave Henry a hug, and said some words to her parents. Killian took another swig and set the bottle down on the table.

* * *

 **Emma**

Henry was going to spend the night at Regina's. Her parents were going back to the loft. So with that taken care of and seeing the pirate sitting alone with a bottle, she made up her mind to stop running away. It was time for her to face whatever 'this' was.

Killian was staring of into space when she sat down, so she stole the bottle and took a sip herself.

"Hey." His eyes focused on her.

"Swan." His eyes were so blue, even in the dark.

"How are you?" She mentally hit herself in the face at that lame question.

"I'm doing well. But what about you? Not having any second thoughts about running away to New York are you?" His words shocked her, with how close he was to the truth. She was still running. It was time Emma put an end to her running. Emma took a deep breath.

"No. I'm staying. But that's also why I am here. I think we need talk." Killian's eyes seemed to darken at that. "I mean we should talk about us, just so we are clear about what is going on, whatever this is."

Killian ran his hook over the top of the table creating a scratch in the wood.

"I mean, you gave up your life, your home so I could be with my family. I am so grateful that you did-"

"For F***'s sake, Emma. Is that all you have to say about that night? Why do you deny yourself, what I know you feel?" Killian's hook had gouged a deeper mark into the table.

Emma looked up from the table shocked that he had said such a thing. Her eyes met his and he stood up quickly, and exited the patio. Emma stood up and went after him.

"What do you mean Hook? Feelings? Of course I have feelings. I have so many damn feelings that its hard to decide which ones are right or not." Now whatever she was going to say was forgotten. She was so confused.

Hook suddenly wheeled around, and faced her in the middle of the road.

"What do I have to do to show you, to prove to you that there are feelings for me behind those walls?" His eyes were wild, and lost. Shocked at this display of emotion from the stoic pirate, she stepped closer.

Close enough to put a hand on his shoulder.

He reached towards her.

"What do I need to do, to have you see what I so easily can?"

And that's when his hook slid into her chest, wrapping itself around her heart.

As his hook touched the vital organ. Emma felt something similar to the sting of a released rubberband. Suddenly the void where her magic had been was filled, it wasn't calm. Shocked, Emma took a step back. But her heart was now hooked. She felt her heart dislodge.

With this foreign object taking hold of her heart, her magic did its job. It tried to protect her. Placed her hand on Killian's chest to steady her stumble of shock and a flash of light blinded her.

Her hands came in contact with Hooks chest but she kept falling. So, as all falling people do, Emma grabbed onto the the closest thing she could. And pulled up. Out of nowhere a pain unlike anything she had every felt ripped through her chest. Emma gasped, and fell. The last thing she heard was a thud. Her head swam and she saw black.

The first thing she saw when she regained conscious was the sky. But when she sat up she notice the glowing heart in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! School has been killer, but I have been sitting on this chapter for a while now. I think it is about time I posted it!**

 **Disclamer: This story is fictional, and all characters belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian:

Killian opened his eyes and had to shut them quickly. Everything was spinning. As he waited for the spinning to subside, he took stock of his situation.

He was lying on the ground, in an extremely uncomfortable position. He cracked opened his eyes again and tried to sit up, more careful about it this time. Everything went out of focus.

Killian gave up trying to sit up and turned his head to look somewhere besides the night sky. The lights of Granny's shone outlining Swan's yellow car. He was in the middle of the road. He slowly got his land legs back, was able to prop himself up.

Something rolled out of his lap. He could feel its rapid beat through the leather in the crook of his arm. Killian did not even need to question whose heart he held. It was red and gold, without a speck of black in it. But even without that, Killian just knew. He was holding Emma's heart.

He looked up, searching for the person whose heart he clutched, and he didn't have to look long. Emma sat on in the road, leaning against the wheels of her car. Her face was cast down towards her hands. Killian followed her gaze to her hands and almost passed out again.

"Emma?" There was no answer. Killian pushed himself to his knees and made his way towards the slumped figure.

"Emma," His voice held more urgency. "Love?" He sat next to her, leaning against the car; legs sprawled out. Emma looked up at him. When her eyes met his. He found himself drowning in the sorrow, confusion, and self-loathing they showed.

"Is that mine?" The question was pointless, one that Killian already knew the answer to. So instead he asked it to try and get a response.

She looked back down at the heart in question.

"I'm so sorry Hook, I don't know-I never intended-." Her eyes grew moist.

"If you wanted my heart, Swan, you could have just asked. It already belongs to you theoretically, and as of now, physically." Killian joked and cracked a hopeful smile. Emma looked like she wanted to throw his heart as far away from her as possible but was instead clutching the heart in her hands like a fragile object. Hope for forgiveness shone in her eyes, but then her eyes noticed the thing he held close to his own chest. The heartbeat sped up in his arms. Fear flashed across her face as she undoubtedly realized without having to ask that it was indeed her's.

"Why do you have that?" She asked. "HOW do you have that?"

Killian stayed silent. He now regretted even considering what Gold had been saying.

"Answer me, dammit!" Emma's voice was reaching a point of hysteria.

"My-My hook was enchanted long ago by Regina to…" Killian's lips suddenly found an answer to Emma's demand. "I found out that it still worked, when I took Aurora's heart back in the Enchanted Forest for Cora."

"So you decided to use it?"

"I was so tired of you hiding from the feelings I know you have. So I thought I'd get you to confess, and prove that you have feelings. It was just something I thought about when I was angry that you would run instead of confront me and talk to me. I had no intention to…" He gestured at his lap. "But tonight I was brooding and Gold confirmed-" The truth poured out of him, and it felt good to let all those secrets go. Part of him worried at Emma's reaction to his blunt confession.

"You mean you were planning on taking my heart?" Her heart grew hotter in his arms. "What kind of sick twisted idea is that?"

"Emma, love, I was just going to try and knock some sense into you, and I regret everything about it decision now. Use your superpower, you know I haven't told any lies here. I had no evil intention towards taking your heart. I was just so full of anger, and confusion."

Emma loosened her grip of his heart. He could feel that, so he kept talking.

"I just wanted to know for sure, if you feel the same way I do. That's all."

She opened her mouth but was at a loss for words. Killian took advantage of the silence. After all he come here to ask, so why not get it out.

"Emma, do you have feeling for me?" Her eyes shot up, locking their green light to his blue.

"Hook-" Her tone held a undertone of warning, and the fact that she used his moniker did not escape him. "I don't think now is the time to-"

He could feel her heart stutter in his hands. He looked down at it. Throughout this whole conversation it had been beating away at a racing pace. But now it was growing incredibly hot.

Emma gasped. She was glowing. It was still pale, but with each beat of her heart it grew brighter. With each gasp, her heart stuttered and her glowing aura grew brighter. Soon it was like looking at a sun. The door to Granny's slammed as people came out to see the cause of the light.

"Emma, whats going on?" Her heart was burning in his hands.

"Give, it, back." Her words were punctuated by loud gasps of air.

Killian stepped forward and Emma mirrored his movement. Her heart was burning his hand. He reached forward to push the organ back into its rightful place.

Unfortunately that is when all hell broke loose.

With a boom, Killian stumbled and collided with the Savior. Everything turned white, and he no longer felt like he was standing up. It was more like he was a shirt in that spinning machine that people used to wash their clothes. He couldn't see, and couldn't feel, but his body seemed to be being thrown around, or warped.

As started, it stopped. Whatever "it" had been.

He was on top of Emma, surrounded by people. Killian rolled off the blond, who groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Swan looked pale. Killian didn't feel too good himself.

"Well that all depends Dearie." Killian wheeled around at that voice, and almost deposited the contents of his somach on the pavement. There sitting on the top of Emma's yellow carriage was The Dark One.

"It seems the pirate did what Cora could not. He was able to take the Savior's heart."

Rumple giggled.

* * *

 **So... What do you think?**

 **Let me know.** **Comments fuel my fingers and brain, making updates come sooner!**

 **Because when Rumple does his giggle, shit is going down. So get ready!**


End file.
